1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air vents, and particularly to an air vent usable for covering the vent openings in roof overhangs, and the like, in new and existing structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In buildings provided with overhanging roof constructions it is conventional to provide air vent openings in the under portions of the roof overhangs. These openings are generally covered by air vents that are susceptible to becoming rotted, torn, rusted, and the like, thus requiring occasional replacement.
Prior patents considered pertinent to this invention are as follows:
2,780,978 Feb. 12, 1957 2,803,185 Aug. 20, 1957 2,969,726 Jan. 31, 1961 3,051,071 Aug. 28, 1962 3,125,942 Mar. 24, 1964 3,256,654 June 21, 1966